


Insatiable

by Thunderbutt



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Bottom Will, M/M, Smut, Top Sonny, wilson back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: they got back together now they can't stop having sex.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writting for this fandom...i usually write for Gallavich which belongs to the Shameless fandom. I wrote this fic to get myself accustomed to writing for Wilson. Now english is not my first language so if i made mistakes please tell me and i will fix them. ENJOY!!!!

Ever since Will got his memories back, he and Sonny have been trying to get their relationship back to where it was. They know they love each other, and they want to be together forever. They know that it won’t be easy but they have made promises to each other that they will both put in the effort. They go out on dates. They take Ari out to the park, zoo, museum because she is adventurous like her dad, Sonny. They sleep together every night at the Kiriakis mansion. They have sex every night, they're making up for lost time, three years and some change.

Some of the other occupants of the mansion have complained about the noise during their love making sessions. Will has always been loud in bed. It was as if he couldn’t help himself no matter how hard he tried to stay quiet, the moment Sonny slides into him he’s a goner. Lucky for them Ari sleeps like the dead because she would’ve been scared by her daddies going at it like a couple of teenagers. That’s also the reason why they’re looking for a new house they can call their own. This brings us to this very moment, Sonny’s parents have gone out for dinner with Ari. Victor and Maggy are out of the country, so they have the house to themselves.

“Sonny…mhmm…ahh…ahh…ahh…right there” Sonny has Will holding on to the door of their bedroom. They didn’t even manage to make it to the bed or to get all the way naked. Their pants are pooled around their ankles. As Sonny ponds into Will like his life depended on it. 

“fuck Will…” Sonny groans out as Will starts fucking himself back on his cock.

“Sonny…lets ahh… move…so goood… to the fuuuck… bed” Will’s legs were trembling and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer.

Sonny pulls out of Will and moves back so Will can take of the rest of his clothes. They are both in their birthday suits.

“come here” Will pulls Sonny into a passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Hands roaming all over the other’s body. They blindly move to the bed. Will lying on his back with his boyfriend (for now) on top of him. he wraps his legs around Sonny’s waist. He needs to feel Sonny inside of him again “I need you baby”.

Sonny moves to lay behind Will, spooning him. He kisses Will’s neck while slipping back into him “fuck Will you feel so fucking good” Sonny whispers into Will’s ear as he starts to make love to him.

“ahh, ahh, ahh” Will moaned out as Sonny hit his prostate deep on. “faster baby I’m almost there”

Sonny increased the speed of his thrusts feeling himself getting close to the edge.

Will moves his left hand to grab onto the back of Sonny’s neck slipping his finger into his hair. “right there, Sonny…ahh baby yes…yes…yes…”

“mhmm you feel so good baby…” Sonny’s hands roams over Will’s chest pinching his nipples causing Will to whimper.

Will pushes his ass back against Sonny’s groin causing Sonny to slip deeper into him.

Sonny stares at Will’s flushed face, he still can’t believe that he has him back. He sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night thinking that all this was just a dream. Then he turns to his left and finds Will sleeping next to him softly snoring into his pillow.  
“Sonny what’s wrong?” Will asks concerned when Sonny stopped thrusting into him.

“sorry I was just thinking about how much I missed you” Sonny apologises with a few kisses to Will’s neck and continues to make love to him favourite blond.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach their orgasms with Will coming untouched and Sonny painting Will’s insides with his seed. A skill he mastered a long time ago with plenty of practice between himself and Sonny.

They are lying side by side gazing into each other’s eyes. Both now appreciate little moments like this, they now know how easy it is to everything.

“I love you so much” Will says laying his head, on Sonny’s chest.

“I love you too” Sonny kisses Will’s head. “let’s get so sleep before Ari wakes us up for pancakes”. Will giggles before embracing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed...i promise the next one will be more nasty and graphic...  
OH! dont forget to tip your writer with kudos and comments. Thank you!


End file.
